Welcome Back
by wrestlefan4
Summary: The Big Red Monster welcomes back Chris Jericho in the best way possible. SLASH SLASH SLASH. If you don't like, don't look!


HE'S BACK *** nosebleeds over the keyboard * You guys, JERICHO. Of course I had to write. I hope you all enjoy some epic yummy Jericho, paired with the delicious rawr that is Kane. R&R much appreciated. Warning: SLASH SMUT LOVINS MALE/MALE go away if you dnw.**

**Welcome Back**

Chris Jericho swaggered backstage, sweat dripping down his face, smug grin wide. He was glad to be back, despite frequently tweeting that he would never return. He enjoyed being an ass, and wearing a glow in the dark jacket. He felt that had been a nice touch. He passed various wrestlers and employees back stage, hips swaying. He bobbled his head cockily. These jerks needed him, Raw had certainly gone down since he'd left. Chris couldn't wait to get on the mic again, back out in the ring, his opponents locked in The Walls. His tour with Fozzy had left him refreshed, and the yearning to come back to his other true love had built steadily in his gut, a fire burning until it consumed his heart, his soul, every nerve ending and it was time for him to return once more.

Jericho moved towards the locker room and ducked in. Oddly, it seemed deserted. There should have been guys milling around, undressing from their matches or getting ready for their spot tonight. It looked as if men had left the room in a hurry. Lockers still hung ajar, and clothes were haphazardly strewn over the floor. The scent of deodorant, and strong male musk, hung so thickly in the air it could be felt and tasted along with smelt. It was such a wonderful, heady smell that never failed to arouse him. Yes, the locker room had been filled with men but they had been...scared off?

Chris shrugged, not caring. It only gave him privacy to undress, though he wasn't really sure that's what he wanted. He always liked to show of his gorgeous body to anyone who would look, and even brag to those who didn't care at all. He ran a hand through his spiky hair, and strutted towards his locker, pulling it open. He startled as he saw a familiar reflection in the mirror on the inside of his locker.

"Fuck, you're always so stealthy." He said, turning to face the much larger man. Chris looked up at him, reaching upwards to trace the leather of the mask, his breath catching in his throat. "Things have changed since I left...Kane." He breathed the name, lustily. "Why are you wearing this again?" His hand moved upwards still to the top of Kane's head, threading his fingers in the wet curls and dragging his fingertips against the soft scalp. Kane's lips parted, letting out a slow sigh.

"I know you missed me." Chris said, clasping his hands at the back of Kane's neck and standing on the toes of his boots to kiss those lips. Chris swiped his tongue over them, and sucked at the bottom one. He rubbed against Kane, and lifted one curvy leg to wrap around the larger mans' waist.

Kane adjusted the glove on his hand, and slowly trailed his fingers from Chris's knee, up the generous curve of his muscled leg, and onward. His hand slid over one of Chris's rounded cheeks, squeezing it and eliciting a moan from Chris. The sound disappeared into Kane's mouth as he kiss Chris more forcefully. He slammed Chris' locker closed, then pushed the smaller man up against the cool metal, deepening the kiss and clicking their teeth, squeezing tighter the handful of sexy ass. Chris's back arched up from the door, and his hands moved up to curl and grab into Kane's long hair, pulling it and making the masked man growl deep in his throat. The animalistic sound of lust sent delicious shivers twisting up and down Chris's spine.

He arched into Kane again, making well known the bulge of his arousal. Kane's hands rid him of his glow-in-the dark jacket. The sparkly Chris loved so much was tossed and forgotten to the floor. Kane's hands greedily took in the slick and shimmering torso beneath him. Chris's muscled chest rose and fell against Kane, his desire causing him to gasp, as Kane's touches sent electrical pulses through his trembling body. Kane traced the dips and curves of Jericho's muscles, running a fingertip along the lines of his abs, dipping the tip into Chris's navel, and then grasping the bulge of his excitement and rubbing it through the clothing.

Chris mewled and his hips jerked into the touch, his mouth opened wider. Kane delved his tongue deeper, sliding it over Chris's tongue and over the slick roof of his mouth, tasting what he had been deprived of for too long.

Kane popped the button on Jericho's luscious leather pants. They molded perfectly to every aspect of his delectable body, specifically his perfect ass, but Kane needed the skin. The leather pants were done away with quickly, finding nothing else underneath but hard flesh. Kane took Chris' erection into his hand, and stroked him, stopping with each stroke to pinch and rub at the twitching-thick head. Chris's noises of pleasure filled the empty locker room. The blond writhed against the locker, his sweat slicking the metal and his pre-cum beginning to leak against the expert fingers.

"Kane please, please!" Jericho begged, his voice deep and husky with his need.

Kane's working hand slid behind his cock to massage at Chris's balls, and then tickle over the smooth skin inbetween, and then Chris cried out again when those fingers pressed against his puckered opening, stroking. His please came out incoherent, mingled with curses and Kane's name. Jericho's lower lip was plump and red from him repeatedly biting into it and raking his teeth across it wantonly. Kane pulled his fingers away, and pressed two of them to Chris's lips. The smaller man sucked them in greedily, lubricating them generously with his saliva and sliding his tongue in between the digits. Kane was growling again, voicing his approval of Chris's expert mouth without words.

Kane slid his fingers free of Chris's mouth, watching from eyes behind his mask as a long strand of thick saliva trailed from Chris's lips to his fingers, and then broke away, dripping shiny and wet over Chris's lips and down his chin. Kane's finger disappeared once more, and probed at the tight entrance again.

"Yessssss..." Jericho hissed, rocking his hips and shouting _yes_ again when Kane's fingertips breeched the ring of muscle and slid into the tight-hot passage.

Kane worked Jericho's body, his fingers moving in and out, scissoring, pressing against that sweet spot that made Chris toss his head back with a dull 'thunk' against the locker door and writhe in pure bliss.

They had both had enough of this, both were very ready.

Outside in the ring, someone was speaking into a microphone and stating that Kane would 'not be competing' in the match. In this moment, Kane couldn't have cared less. He would make his entrance late, surprise whoever was in the ring, it didn't matter.

What mattered was his aching, rock-hard cock sliding into Chris's heat and being enveloped by his clenching muscles. After sliding his singlet down so the stretchy red fabric caught between his knees, Kane did just that, lining his cock to Chris' wet and ready entrance, and pushed the whole of his member inside in one powerful thrust that had Chris's mouth open in a silent cry of ecstacy, his beautiful blue eyes lulled drunkenly back in his head.

Kane's hips jutted with thrusts that rattled Jericho's bones, and each blast rammed straight into his sweat spot sending his body into rush upon rush of pleasure. Jericho was sure he would not be able to hold on long. Chris could not even cry out anymore, his throat was tangled up with feral sounds but none of them would come out. Chris' hands scrabbled and dug at the flesh of Kane's back, spurring the larger man on and on for as long as they could hold out.

Chris came hard, there was no more of him left to undo, and the warm release splashed onto his skin and dripped thickly down his cock. With a final powerhouse thrust, Kane came too, the other man's orgasm shaking Chris's body. Chris closed his eyes as he let it spasm through him, and felt Kane's seed blossom deep inside him.

Both men were breathing heavily when they parted. Kane leaned in to suck at Chris's neck for a moment, biting and then tracing over the mark with his tongue. His mismatched eyes held Chris's dazzling blue ones.

"Welcome back, Jericho." Kane said, his voice raw, deep, and so sensual. Chris shivered.

Silently, Chris watched as Kane moved towards the door, stopping at the bench to grab up a random towel, wipe himself clean, and toss it back down. The large man snapped the straps of his singlet over his broad shoulders, and left the locker room.

Chris sank to the floor, his body seeming boneless and completely satisfied. He closed his eyes.

It was good to be back.


End file.
